This invention generally relates to a glove liner, and more particularly to a glove liner of improved design, utility, and comfort.
In recent years, the use of protective gloves for a wide variety of purposes has increased dramatically. There are virtually hundreds of different glove types currently in use today. For example, leather double-ply gloves are used to protect the hands of welders, lumber workers, and heavy machine operators. Latex gloves are widely used for household cleaning purposes. Likewise, latex and plastic gloves protect the hands of workers in the meat packing, fish processing, canning and baking industries.
Protective gloves are especially important in the medical field where contact with human blood is possible. Contact with human blood is undesirable in view of numerous blood-transmissible diseases, including AIDS (Aquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome).
However, many types of gloves are uncomfortable and difficult to wear for numerous reasons. Heavy work gloves, as well as impermeable plastic or rubber gloves often allow moisture to collect between the wearer's hands and the gloves. This is especially true with respect to medical gloves which have a high degree of fluid/air impermeability. Moisture generation is typically caused by perspiration and heat from the user's hands inside the gloves. This results in hand irritation, discomfort, and decreased manual dexterity. Also, many types of gloves are not properly lined in order to protect the user from temperature extremes and physical shocks to the hands encountered during labor.
As previously noted, numerous types of gloves currently used for work and sports activities are made of leather. It is important that these gloves be comfortable to wear, warm in the winter, and dry and clean in the summer. However, these goals are often difficult to attain, especially if moisture collects between the user's hands and the gloves. Such moisture not only causes discomfort, but leads to decomposition and degradation of the leather.
In addition, gloves used in heavy industries such as ship-building, mining, and lumber processing frequently incorporate large, open safety cuffs which allow the entry of wood chips, metal fragments, dirt, and other debris. These materials then contact the wearer's hands inside the gloves which may cause irritation or injury.
The present invention involves liners worn inside all types of gloves to improve comfort, absorb moisture, protect the hands and lengthen the useful life of the gloves involved. Previously, glove liners have been manufactured for a variety of purposes. Shinn U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,693 discloses an absorbent liner which, in one embodiment, includes a body portion having a plurality of tubular, outwardly extending members designed for placement about the inner segments of the fingers. Price U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,040 also discloses a glove liner in both mitten form and conventional form having a plurality of finger-receiving portions. Madnick et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,672 discloses a glove liner having finger openings and a pouch designed to contain a chemical heating element for use in cold weather. Genzling et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,843 discloses a liner used by cyclists inside cycling gloves for improved comfort.
Notwithstanding the liners described above, a need currently exists for a moisture-absorbent protective liner for gloves used in a variety of different fields. The present invention satisfies this need and represents an advance in the art of glove liner design as described herein.